


Essence of Time

by RyMagnatar



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Kaiba's era, M/M, blah blah blah, oh my word there's a kaiba/lizzie mcquire fic out there, ok back to regular tags, really really old sesshomaru who i p much a butt, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyMagnatar/pseuds/RyMagnatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is neither normal nor pleasant. Their love more of greed and lust, than any degree of kindness. Wealth, power and need drive them together, mortal naivety keep them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essence of Time

"Sesshomaru…"

The demon lord opened one golden eye and looked up. His blurry sleep vision cleared and he saw milky white skin and dark brown hair. Hard blue eyes looked down at him.

"Get up."

"Like hell I will," Sesshomaru grumbled rolling to put his back to Seto Kaiba.

"Get out of my bed."

Sesshomaru growled.

"Bastard," the man spat angrily and stalked away to his closet.

Sesshomaru looked at his hand on the pillow, frowning only a little and only for a moment. He waited until the door opened and shut and Seto was gone before he sat up. It was still dark outside, the sun still below the horizon, and the window was open. He slid out of the silken bed and walked to the window, putting his hand on the metal frame as he looked out over Tokyo. Seto's building was the largest in the city, easily, and the top floors were his private pent house. Seto's wealth was so much more visible than Sesshomaru's own.

The cold pre-dawn air raised goose-bumps on his body and he closed his eyes while he let himself shiver. "Damn you Seto…" he muttered softly, "Damn your frigid heart…"

"Good, you got up. You'll leave before dawn. I won't have anyone see you coming out of here." That was Seto.

Sesshomaru turned and faced him. He was naked still, his skin lighter than Seto's own, a moon color to Seto's sandy beach colored flesh. His hair was still long, brushing along his shoulders and fluttering in the breeze. Seto was dressed in his dark form fitting clothing and stood there absently buttoning his cuffs and collar.

"What a child you are…" Sesshomaru said, crossing the room towards Seto and lifted his hand. Seto went still as long carefully trimmed claws touched his cheek. "How weak your body is…"

Seto fixed his glare on Sesshomaru. He pulled his head away.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "No matter how much you try, Seto Kaiba, you will never become what I am. You will never reach me."

Seto snarled, "I would not be so sure about that, Sesshomaru."

The demon lord laughed, letting his head fall back, exposing his neck and daring, in the most basic way he knew, Seto to attack him. The man did nothing.

Smirking, he leaned in and brushed his lips across Seto's cold cheek, "Do not presume that I am something you  _want_  to become, for all my power and wealth. You would do well to think more of your own mortality."

"I am only as mortal as I chose to be," Seto snapped. He instantly bit down on his lip as though he said something he hadn't meant to.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side, his golden eyes gleamed, "If you're planning on becoming immortal, I suppose I'd have to warn you that I hate sharing." His hand snaked up and snatched Seto by the hair, "If you want to become immortal, dear Seto, you had better make sure that you have an ally in that world, or you will be more alone than you have ever been in your life, you silly little boy."

"Stop it, Sesshomaru," he tried to warn, but his voice came out as a pleading whine.

Sesshomaru grinned, "I never role play someone I have not yet become, my little servant…"

Seto blanched as he realized what Sesshomaru's words truly meant. The night before had been riddled with experiments and games, Sesshomaru had played a nobleman with Seto as his servant. Sesshomaru had seduced him into bed, and Seto had been more than willing to give up his control, if only for a while. All the while Sesshomaru had remained perfectly in character, as a prominent, powerful demon lord.

"No…" Seto said weakly.

Kissing Seto's lips gently, Sesshomaru released him and stepped around him. As he gathered his clothing up and headed towards the bathroom he tossed carelessly over his shoulder, "Give me a call when you want to play again, Seto!"

Seto sat heavily on the edge of his bed. His hand fumbled in his coat pocket until he pulled out the vial of silver fluid.  _The essence of time…_ He held it tightly in his hand. He had meant to drink it before Sesshomaru, to become immortal before the strange…man.

"Is he even human? Has he ever been?"

He felt terribly cold inside. This whole time… what he had been trying to become… Sesshomaru had been the whole time…the power, the wealth, the permanence.

And he had seen last night how twisted and alone and tormented Sesshomaru was.

Pressing the strangely warm vial against his forehead he closed his eyes, "But he is the wealthiest man in the world, everyone knows of him…and that is what I want. That is what I need."

 


End file.
